Newbie
by Purple Strobe
Summary: Tanya is new at the Power Chamber. Go into her head. Just for entertainment purposes...don't go off on me.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. They were the property of Saban and now Disney. Talk to them if you're having problems with the show. Talk to me if you're having problems with the fic._

**A/N: **Just so you know, some stuff might be out of character a little, but you know ME…I love to embellish things towards as far as I can go. Now, a lot of us judge people right off the bat so I was wondering, what if Tanya judged her friends too?

**Newbie **  
**One-Shot**

Bright lights, flashing buttons, people I hardly even know walking back and forth in front of me. I walked into the left corridor of what now was known as the Power Chamber. It was once known as the Command Center, but the same day that I arrived, that was the last day it remained standing. Luckily, I'm finding out new things as my fellow teammates are as well.

I listen in to the conversation that puts a smile on my face. I get closer as I hear Billy, a handsome blond sitting at the far right of the consoles, try to walk Tommy through the next step of these so called 'zords' controls. Everything is new and technologically difficult, but I just know that I can manage. A little voice in the back of my head tells me that I can't. That I can't keep up with so much excitement in my life, yet that same little voice turns into one of encouragement. It tells me to keep going and at the end of the tunnel, I'll be wiser and stronger.

I pass the controls and Tommy is still struggling and dealing with a zord that is completely different than what he is accustomed to.

"So, you say that only _I _will be driving a different zord along with another one that I have?" I hear him ask a now chuckling Billy. Billy nods at this making me think that he's probably thinking he's the best in the world before laughing hysterically at the next question, "At the same time?" Okay, it's official; he's a jerk for laughing at Tommy like that. Though, as the saying goes, 'a stupid question _does_ deserve a stupid answer'.

I resume my walking shaking my head and smiling as I do so. I walk past Alpha. A little cute android whose sole purpose in life is to panic it seems. I place my hand on his shoulder and lean over him seeing him press a number of buttons to have a rather large sheet of paper come out of the printer.

Katherine walks over to the printer and thanks the robot for the sheets before smiling and turning around to sit on a stool to examine the squiggly lines on the sheet. I walk over to her and place my hand on her left shoulder as I struggle a bit to get on the stool next to her. Smiling at her, I see her smile back at me before turning down again to see the sheet a little closer pulling it up a bit towards her chest.

Her parents have allowed me to stay in their home for the past three days as a guest. I keep wondering though. Just the slightest bit of pain in the pit of my stomach keeps bringing the obvious question back into my head with every passing hour, _am I burden to the Hillards?_ She is looking down and reading the gridlines on the papers in front of her.

"Gee, that must be hard to read" I think out loud.

She turns to smile at me yet again. "Not really. You'll get the hang of it," she says patting and caressing my back gently; while all the time I'm just wondering how this girl doesn't have lines on her face if all she does is smile all the time.

In Africa, people like her would not make it even through the lightest of days in the jungle. I wonder if she suspects what I'm thinking though I do feel a little foolish having thought this having the knowledge that she in fact is also a strong power ranger.

A power ranger; hmm…never in my wildest dreams would I even remotely think of doing such a far off thing as this. Coming to America, living in the suburbs, going to school activities, and…saving the world. As I think of it, I somewhat abash myself at my own thoughts. There's so much that I've accomplished by my move; and yet, there's so much more to do from here.

I decide I better get up before I start crying in front the most caring person in the world. I bet if she saw the slightest frown on my face, she'd probably drop what she was doing just to talk to me. Let alone a tear fall from my cheek…she'd probably make it a natural disaster. Okay, there I go again. I'm not a good judge of people so I don't really know why I'm judging her so much. In the end, we'd probably become the best of friends forever. Chuckling in my head I turn to walk away from the typical blonde schoolgirl.

I stop as I see Rocky slip on the smallest pebble making everyone turn toward his direction and begin laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. I _have_ to admit though, it _was_ pretty funny; but not as funny as they made it out to be. He might just be looking for good laugh to grab attention because mommy and daddy didn't hug him as a child.

Adam soon comes in as he is late yet again. "What happened to you _this _time?" Rocky asks him in a serious tone. For some odd reason, I just _know_ something is going on with this guy, yet he refuses to talk about his troubles. I squint my eyes as I wonder if Rocky knows more than the rest in this room about what Adam's troubles are.

A rhetoric swift "nothing" comes shooting out at Rocky's direction from Adam. Rocky simply shakes his head and shrugs. I too shake my head. Here's someone that is willing to listen to your troubles and you're just going to throw it away out of pride.

Running my mind, I tell myself not to judge. I think, what if Tommy isn't an idiot? Billy might not be conceited jerk. Maybe Alpha isn't a panicky wreck that cannot be depended on. Will Adam ever open up at least a little and let someone in before he goes psycho on everyone? Katherine can't be a blonde bimbo if she's a ranger. Is Rocky really a loser trying to get a few laughs? Zordon might be a sweet floating head and might not be as mean as he looks. Only time will tell.

Breaking my thoughts is Zordon's massive tone hovering over the loud alarms in the Power Chamber. Having absolutely no idea what I'm doing here, I look around the room as I see everyone mixing up in a frenzy looking as if they knew exactly what they were doing before getting into the center in a triangular shape with their hands to their side.

"Rangers" I hear Zordon say, "Go ahead without Tanya, she will join you shortly." Seeing them nod, I do the same before heading to Zordon for what I thought would be the yelling of the century if he could read what I was thinking.

He warns me about the dangers of becoming a ranger; he advises me in the skills that are needed to be a ranger; he cautions me about the life that leads ahead. Hearing the word 'fears' over and over in his sentences are just confusing me inside.

"But Zordon," I ask about the troubles I'm having with comprehending him, "with so much fear, wouldn't I not be able to fight?"

"Tanya" he answers me which raises a red flag in my head in knowing that if one's name is called in a response, one's in for it, "fear is but a feeling in the mind that shouldn't be crossed and twisted with your physicality in battle."

I get up from my sitting position after having a long talk with my future mentor, Zordon.

Now I understand. I _will_ be scared of fighting these creatures, but I mustn't show fear by letting it shut down my will to fight. This is all very confusing, yet it's intriguing at the same time. I know for a fact that they all started like this. Confused out of their minds, and now look at them, shuffling around this place as if it were their second home. It is their second home having to work hard for it. I _will _work hard for it too. I'll work twice as hard to catch up; and someday, I'll call this 'my second home'.

I'm sure they were as confused their first weeks here too, which makes me not feel like such an outsider. I shouldn't feel as if I should take my critiques about people out in the first moments that I meet them. They're just like me. They were scared once; they were I once.

I take one last look at the chamber. The hundreds of buttons and controls in front of me are lighting up and turning off. I smile internally knowing that some day, I'll know about the Power Chamber as well, and soon _I'll_ be having no trouble at all.


End file.
